Reward
by xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx
Summary: Gil deserves a reward for telling Uma and Harry about Ben. Light Harry/Uma/Gil. {Can be read as friendship or romance}


**Do not get the wrong idea! Sorry. But if you know me I don't do anything that is higher than a T. So it's not _that_ kind of reward!**

 **A little fluffy(ish) Gil/Uma/Harry oneshot I needed to get out of my system. It's has some hurt and comfort in it as well, so...**

 **AND just adorable lil Gil! Because if Dylan Playfair did not play Gil I would have cried.**

 **Reward**

"Ohh! Uma's gonna love this!" Gil squealed as he raced back to the chip shop. The smile only increased as he thought of how happy Uma and Harry would be (in an evil kind of way) to learn that Evie, Jay, and Carlos were on the Isle with _King Ben._

He was nearly skipping, ignoring the scoffs and looks from others. Gil had his own definition of villainous, and he was okay with that.

"Uma! Harry!" Gil practically yelled, throwing aside his sword at the sword check before running up to them. He tried to calm himself, knowing Uma wasn't in the best mood after being waitress again. It made her pretty grumpy.

Harry turned his hook inches from Gil's throat. "Shut up or you'll give her a headache," he hissed.

Gil gulped. He didn't expect them to be so mad at him. He didn't mean to say the wrong things. Gil really cared for Harry and Uma. He didn't want to hurt them.

"She's already under pressure that Mal's back, we don't need you screwing it up." Gil tried hard not to show any feelings. Was Harry going to throw him out again? Then some other Wharf Rat would tell them.

Gil sounded selfish, but _he_ wanted to tell them. Maybe they wouldn't throw him out right afterward. Maybe they'd be his best friends again, like so long ago. Maybe they'd be happy.

That's all Gil wanted. He just wanted to see them truly smile.

"What is it, Gil?" Uma asked, holding her head as she walked over. Harry removed his hook.

Gil took a breath. "Evie, Carlos, and Jay are on the Isle." Uma and Harry shared a look, so he continued hurriedly. "They have King Ben with them."

"King...Ben?" Uma said slowly. Gil nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It was him, I swear!" Gil smiled. "The others were teaching him how to be villain-like. It was funny."

A slow smirk found its way upon Uma's lips. "Harry," she said, giving a unfamiliar look to Harry.

Gil froze. Was Harry gonna throw him out again? Were they going to threaten him not to blab?

What if they got rid of him?

Gil had found some old CDs once, and people always killed their victims to make sure they didn't spread around rumors.

His eyes darted between the two as they shared an evil grin. "I won't tell!" He blurted out desperately.

Uma and Harry gave him a weird look. "You guys probably don't want anyone to know so you could surprise them. I won't tell anyone, promise!"

Harry raised a hand and Gil immediately covered his face, expecting a blow. His father and brothers would've landed that blow.

Instead, Harry placed his hand on Gil's shoulder. Uma gave a sympathetic look.

"Gil... what did you think we were going to do?"

Gil sniffed. "Well, on those movies, the bad guys always... g-get rid of the people that give them the information."

The two villain children paled. "Gil, we'd never..."

Gil interrupted them. "You two better get to a plan, I guess?" He started moving away, branching off again. He was just happy nothing would happen to him.

"Gil, wait." The blond turned to see...

Uma and Harry. Smiling. Not smirking. A true smile.

That moment lit up his world. Gil smiled right back.

Uma moved closer to him. "Thank you," she whispered. Gil nodded, before noticing the slight pink dusting Uma's cheeks.

Quickly, Uma stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to Gil's forehead. "You deserve a reward for that information," she said softly, before turning and throwing off her apron.

Gil blinked before Harry... hugged him. "We'd never hurt you, Gil. Never," he said, before pulling back and giving a swift kiss on Gil's cheek. "Now, I've got to go nick a Beastie-boy with Uma. You stay here, alright?"

With, that, the two most fearsome pirates cackled and walked out, prepared to rule the seas.

And the youngest son of Gaston was left trying to remember how to function.

 **Fin**

 **Awww. Fluff! Imma gonna go like die of happiness.**


End file.
